Blood Moon
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: 2 years after Edward left, and with her father killed, Bella goes cliff diving with the Pack. When Alice sees that she doesn't come up, she lets Edward know and he goes to the Volturi, and she goes to Bellas to get her brother back. That is when she meets him.
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspiration for this when I got home from classes and I was talking to Little Benzai-Ten, while walking back to my room. My name may be Stephanie M but I am not Stephenie Meyer. Anyway I hope you like it! This starts in **_**New Moon**_** and after that it doesn't follow any of the other books and just for the record Didyme is alive and Athenodora never existed.**

**Bell** **POV**

To say that I was hurt that he would do this to me was an understatement. I just ran across the court yard and through a crowd of people, just to reach him before he would stop out into the sun, I was lucky that I didn't trip and fall with my clumsiness.

Now here we stood in front of the vampire kings. I could not even bring myself to look at the three of them, for I know if I would I would not be able to look away just like the picture that I saw in Carlisle's study.

I know if I would look to the King on the left I would see Marcus, in the center would be Aro, and the right would be Caius, the only blond of the three. I don't think that you should call his hair blond, more of a snowy color that almost matched his skin. It was Caius that I could not look at, knowing that I would not be able to look away.

I used to think that Edward was beautiful, then he showed me the painting of the Volturi and I started to see him as what he is, a seventeen year old boy.

"Isabella," I heard a smooth voice with an Italian accent, "is alive after all, how wonderful don't you agree brothers?" the King in the middle asked his brothers. "Though now the question is, what are we going to do with her and the Cullen's?"

"You already know what you are going to do Aro" A light and airy monotone voice answered first, now known as Aro, and it sounded like he was behind the first. "What do you think Caius?" the voice now known to be Marcus asked the third.

"She knows too much," this had to be Caius. His voice was as smooth as melted chocolate and as sweet as honey. "She is a liability Aro."

"She will be changed" Alice said "I have seen it." _Of course you have, just like you can't see the La Push boys_ I thought.

"Alice" Aro said holding out his hand to her, "Come here dear child. Let me see this vision of sweet Bella for myself."

"That won't be necessary Aro" Edward said pulling me closer to him, _possessive much?_ I thought before finally looking at the three kings for the first time, and the painting surly did not do them any justice. Aro looked like he was draped in a curtain of black silk for hair. Marcus was sitting hunched over with one elbow resting on an arm rest of his throne, his face resting in that hand, his other arm was lying across his stomach. Finally there was Caius, a true vision of beauty if I have ever seen one, his snowy white hair tucked behind his ear, fingers intertwined on his lap. If I didn't know better I would say he looked more like a politician then the savage that I have heard he was.

"Ah, isn't this lovely" Marcus said standing up from his throne and started to walk-no glide-over towards me. Of course Edward being the ass hole that he is pushed me behind him making me trip on my feet and fall down flat on my ass. "That was uncalled got boy. Here Isabella let me help you up." Marcus said holding his hand out for me to take. "Now there you go, see we are not as bad as what they would like you to believe, yes." He said as he led me past Edward, Alice and finally Aro, taking me up to his seat where he motioned me to sit down. Once I was seated he stood behind the throne like any protective father would do. In a way he did sort of remind me of Charlie. Maybe if I was changed he would be to me what Carlisle is to Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, or even Edward. I could see myself respecting him like any daughter should respect their father. "Aro, I grow tired of your games. I am sure that Isabella here would like to lie down in her room after what all she has done today." Marcus said to the oldest of the three leaders. _Yes he will be my father in my vampire life, even if another should be the one to change me_ I thought with a small smile on my face.

"Ah yes she does seem tired. I too wish to go to my mate" Aro said to Marcus before turning to face the two animal blood drinkers. "Your presence is no longer required nor is it wanted. Please leave." He waved the two off and when it was noticed that they refused to leave, two others were behind him. When the two siblings turned and start to walk away the two vampires that brought us in followed them out, it wasn't until then that I felt, for the first time in a long time, safe.

"Tell me brother, why it is that you have grown attached to young Isabella?" Aro asked Marcus not missing the sneer on Caius's face.

"I won't be the only one attached to my dear daughter." Marcus said looking down at me. _DAUGATER! I have a real father now!_ I thought strangely giddy. "Now if you will excuse us, we have to go meet Didyme. Shale we my dear sweet girl?" Marcus asked as he held his arm out for me to take. "She will love you like I do in no time at all." _They sure know how to make a girl feel safe in times of danger_ thought taking his arm and letting him lead me out of the throne room and up the stars to the left of the secretary who was playing on the computer, most likely thinking that they wouldn't notice.

"What would you rather I call you Marcus: dad, father, daddy, or just keep on calling you by your name?" I asked him looking around at the walls. Every so often there would be a picture of what I was assuming to be the guard. Some faces I known from the throne room but others I did not, though I did not know any of the names to go with said faces. When we reached the top of the stair case the pictures changed to those of the three kings and two beautiful women, _their mates for sure_ I thought. _Why doesn't Caius have a female on his arm?_ It may have been a passing thought but for some odd reason I was happy for that fact. _I must ask dad about this later, maybe he can tell me what is wrong with me right now_ I thought.

"Whatever you wish to call me will bring me joy, my darling daughter." He said with a smile on his face leading me once again down another hall way. The paintings once again changing but this time the subject matter was of my dad and mom, though every so often there would be a painting of some scenery in the moon light. "I will not ask you to call me father or dad because your human could still very well be alive and he should be the one that is in your heart right now, though when you get comfortable with the situation call me whatever you would like, dear one."

"Charles, my father" I clarified when he gave me a look that spoke of his confusion of who this Charles was. "He was killed last weekend in a fishing accident. The boat overturned and while he was trying to save his one friend, he was caught in the undertow and died. They managed to find his body six days ago and his funeral was two days ago," I wiped at the tears that were trying to fall. "I was never close to him, or my mother Renee for that fact, I just can't control myself when I think of his death." I said in a rush knowing that he heard and understood me. "I took advantage of him when I was younger; I just wish I would have gotten to know him better than what I did."

"Oh my dear" Marcus-no dad- said wrapping me up in his stone like embrace. I didn't care if he if it was a little cold or hard, if felt wonderful to me, I was safe here. "You do not need to feel such quilt over something that you cannot fix. I will always be here for you, as will my brothers, your mother and my sister." He pulled back to look at my face, "Now enough of those tears," he said wiping away some tears that had fallen without my consent.

"Dad, am I going to stay here as a human or am I going to be changed?" I asked as we started walking again. It was then that I noticed a different painting, this one wasn't of father or mother, but a young female of about 16 covered in crescent moon scars. Her red eyes were staring over a lake; the full moon was bathing everything in pale silver light. Her long black hair was dancing in the wind, "Dad who is she?" I asked looking at the painting stunned. _'The fact that she has those scars, it was painted by a vampire and she has seen battle,_ I thought taking in her barely there clothing. It consisted of a piece of brown leather that wrapped around her breasts, and a pair of brown leather short shorts.

"That is Lilliana. She is the one that changed Aro, Caius and I. Not much is known about her human life but we so know that she was a heartless worrier and she carried that over to this life." Marcus said looking at the painting. "I happen to be the one that painted this one. Aro and Caius have also both painted one of our maker in their wings. Each is of a different scene of her and in each she has one of the traits that she passed on to us." He said as he started to walk to the double door at the end of the hall. "After you meet your mother you will be able to go to you room if you would wish. As for your first question, you will be changed or Caius will through a fit that he could not spend eternity with his mate."

"Dad, why would me being changed affect him spending time with his mate?" I asked. _Surely he didn't mean that I am to be Caius's mate?_ I thought _He is too perfect for one as plain as I am. If I thought Edward was too good for me then Caius if truly out of my league_. "Are saying that Caius is my true mate?" _This cannot be real_! I thought still not believing that he would be mine.

"Daughter do not dwell on it. Now let's go meet your mother, shall we?" He opened the door to a little sitting room with two doors on either side of the room. The fireplace was made of stone and it was lite giving of a warm glow to the marble room. "Didyme, my love, come out here and meet our lovely Isabella." Father said and not too soon after the door to the left opened to reveal the beautiful women in the paintings, and they did not do her justice. Her brown hair fell down to her waist in think waves, her face was perfect and it looked as if it was carved by the best plastic surgeon that money could buy. She flowed like water over rocks, into the room over to dad and kissed him. _They are perfect for each other_ I thought as I was looking away blushing _that is one thing that I will not miss when I am changed_.

"Ah what a beauty you are my dear," even her voice was beautiful. "Marcus are you sure about her being our little girl, even if she isn't that little anymore." With a nod from father I was engulfed in a hug from the female vampire that I will learn to call my mother. "You will be a true belle when you are changed." She pulled away from me and looked me over from head to toe.

"Mom, dad, when will I be changed?" I asked the two in front of me, who have already gained entrance into my heart. I try to be calm about a lot of things but I just can't hide my low self-confidence. Edward sure did a number on me when he left. It might have happened two yours ago but I never did get over it fully, I think it has something to do with how he did it. He fucking left me in the woods as he said it was fun to manipulate me! ASS HOLE! With one fucking mistake, I had to save his sorry ass! Though it does make me wonder, why this time? I have been with the wolves for a while but she chose the time that it looked like I was going to kill myself did she pick up on me. I should have never let Jake talk me into going cliff diving with the boys, but on the up side I found my mate and family over it.

"When would you like to be changed?" dad asked me, "How old are you my daughter?" he asked as if it was an afterthought.

"Ignore him for a second and take a seat my dear," mom said patting the couch cushion next to her for me to sit down. "He has made it a habit to forget not only his manors but also other needs when he gets excited over something." That got me to giggle, _giggle what the hell, I haven't giggled since I was eight_ I thought. Dad was now sitting in the arm chair and was starting to say something under his breath, I couldn't hear him obviously but mom could though she was pretending that she couldn't hear what was being said.

"I am 20 dad, will be 21 in September." I said giving him a small smile. "You might want to change me as soon as possible, that way the other Covens won't think that their leaders are breaking their own laws, keeping a human alive after dealing and then being left by a vampire. You also won't be seen as 'growing soft.'" I finished looking at him in the eyes letting him know that I have thought it over and that I knew what had to be done.

"Beauty and brains, Marcus our daughter is perfect!" Mother all but squealed out. _She must still be on the high of having a child;_ I thought and smiled as I was once again wrapped up in a hug from my mom. "Oh dear, you are right about that though. We don't want our mated to sound like a bunch of hypocrites now do we?" she asked with a glint of mischief shining in her eyes.

"So it is settled." Father said, "You will be changed before the week is out." And with that last sentence, my future was decided. I would be staying with the Volturi, with my parents and my mate.

**AN-This little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head for a while and wouldn't leave, so I wrote it down and this is the product. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions. **

**Sugar**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did, I would have Caius if I did, and I would love that… Anyway on with the story.**

Bell POV

You would think that after a while I would learn how to stay away from trouble. After spending time with a coven of vampires and then a pack of wolf shifters, I would have the brains to stay away from the largest coven of vampires, which just so happened to the leaders of said race. It just seemed that I could not stay away from things that could kill me in less than a second.

So that leads me to where I am, a human, sitting in the personal study of one of the vampire kings Marcus. In the room with me happened to my mother and father who were talking to the other two kings as well as my Aunt Sulpicia. _The fates must hate me, or they just love to make my life a living hell_ I thought slumping further down in my chair. "Daughter, are you alright?" Mom asked me as she put her hand on my leg. At my nod she went back to listing to Aro.

"Lilliana is going to being here for a visit here in five days. We must make sure everything is in order for her visit." Aros gaze swept over those in the room. _I wonder what has to be done_ I thought as his gaze landed on me. "My dear niece, who would you like to change you?" he asked me. Now don't get me wrong I know what to expect when it comes to the change and the year after but I just don't know who I want to change me just yet. I also know that you would take on some of the traits of the one that changes you is not something that you should take lightly. "I think that the most logical choice would have to be Caius." I said in a light whisper. If father is right about him being my mate then I would want to be bonded to him in every way possible.

"Yes I would have to agree with you, he would be the best choice." Mother said looking at me with a smile on her face. "We need to set the time now." She looked at dad was glaring at Caius who was looking at me with unveiled curiosity in his eyes.

"It should be this evening; it would give her just one final day to eat whatever she wants one last time." My uncle said with a sad look on his face. It was almost as if he didn't want me to be changed yet. "I am going to miss your cute blush my dear, if is so amusing." He said as he stated to laugh causing my face to hear up and him to laugh harder.

"Very well Brother." Caius said standing up. "Meet me at the top of the stairs at 7 this evening. I will change you in my room." He said to me before he walked out the door leaving the five of us to sit in wonder of what just happened.

"That went better than what I thought it would go, I have to be honest." Aro said as he was standing up. "Shale we go to your study to talk about Mothers visit." Goodbye my love" father said before he kissed mother on her lips and then he gave me a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "I will see you in three days my lovely daughter." _Why would I not see him before I started the change_ I thought as I felt like a knife hit me in the stomach.

"I vote you go to the gardens for lunch sister." Sulpicia said holding her hand out for me to take. "I do wish to get to know the girl that could tame the savage beast, who is better known as Caius." She giggled as she looped her arm through my right arm as my mother took my left arm.

We laughed all the way to the gardens. Sometimes it was over something that someone in the guard did, other times it was over something one of the kings did but more often than not it was over my clumsiness. That is one of the things that I could not wait to lose, the other being my blush. The gardens were beautiful! There were almost all the flowers there but the most prominent being roses: Red, blacks, whites and yellows; you name a color of a rose and it was there. They even had my favorite flower growing towards the center, fire lilies. I just wanted to stay here and never leave.

Lunch was served in the gazebo overlooking the small koi pond. I was given a small salad, while mother and Aunt Sulpicia was given a cup of something, but from the smell of it I could tell that it was blood. The conversion remained light as the day slowly went by. The sun removing his light, so that the moon could shine her light over the land. Before I knew it was time to go in for supper, mother and Auntie never once leaving my side as I was given a plate of pasta with Alfredo sauce with some broccoli and a little bit of chicken.

"It was just about 7 my dear" mother said as she took my plate and started to wash it in the sink behind me. "You should be getting ready to meet Caius." Her shoulders started to shake with her silent sobs, her eyes glazed over with venom tears that would never fall. "I just wish you would have to go through all that pain." I was crushed in her embrace before I could get a word in edgewise.

"I will be fine Mom" I said into her ear holding her trying to comfort her, the best I could. I knew then that I would have to find a way to be quiet during my change. It was going to be almost impossible but I know that I can so it if I have to. Given the case, I knew I would never to be silent for mother and father. "I will see you before you know it mom." I said as I left her to go to my Caius, who was no doubt waiting for me where he said he would be, on the top of the stairs. Before I left the room I heard my mom say in a broken voice, "Such a brave daughter I have, Marcus she truly is our little girl." I didn't have to be that intelligent to know that she was talking to dad who was still in his meeting with Uncle Aro.

Up the stairs I went and sure enough there was Caius, his snowy hair standing out against his black suite, shirt and tie. He looked good leaning against the banister, and looked over to me when my feet hit the landing. He gave me a small smile that made had my insides melting. "There you are" he said as he came to my right side and put his arm around my shoulder leading me in the opposite direction of that of mother and fathers wing of the castle. "I hope you truly don't mind being changed in my room" Caius said looking down at me. _He sure wasn't acting like the Savage I heard that he could be_ I thought.

"Not at all Caius" I said giving him a small timid smile. "I hope you don't know mind that I will be in your space for three days, Caius." I shot back looking around at the few painting on the walls. Unlike those in mother and fathers wing, the ones in Caius's wing were all of battles. Some had him as the main focal point others didn't. The one that truly caught my eye was the one of Lilliana. Her serene face in fathers painting was contorted in a fierce snarl. Her eyes were totally black, not a speck of white left in them. Her clothing was slightly ripped and she was ripping apart a werewolf, blood was splattered on her face, as the ground was already red with the blood of the others that had decided to fight her, on the ground were the ripped apart corpus of the others. _Father wasn't kidding when he said that the others were different than the one that he had_ I thought.

"I see you like that painting," Caius said in my ear. Being that he was a whole head taller than I, he had to lean down some but I didn't care. His voice was enough to make my insides to melt and my legs to turn to jelly. "Mother was in quit the frenzy that day." He said when I turned and gave him a look that told him to continue he did. "You see those dogs thought it would be funny to take me when I was still a Newborn vampire without any fight training." He said, and I did not miss the way he snarled out the word "dogs" to me. _That would explain why he wanted to kill them all when the Volturi first came into power,_ it thought, "Mother was so mad that her beast decided to come out and play. She destroyed the whole pack, all 30 and some odd number, by herself." He finished with a sick laugh that let me know that he was truly untamable. "That is enough of the past, it is time for us to move into the future," he said putting his arm around my shoulder again and leading me into his room.

"Caius, may I ask you something?" I asked at his not I continued, "When Aro said 'Make sure everything is in order for Lilliana's arrival' he meant me being changed right?" I got another not from the male next to me, "Why?"

"Mother is not fond of humans; she sees them as only food for us vampires. In fact she also is not so fond of werewolves or shifters." Caius said looking at me, "She would have killed you the second she saw you and there would have been nothing that we could have do to stop her." To say I was shocked an understatement. _She would do something that would hurt her three children because of hatred_ I thought, "She has never been known for having a soft side, Isabella." Caius said taking not of my silence. "Now that I have scared you, would you like a moment to gather yourself before I change you?" he asked. I gave a little nod and he pointed to the door on the right "The bathroom is right through there."

"Thank you for understanding, Caius." I said as I gave him a quick peck on the check and went into the marble bathroom and splashed some water on my face. I looked in the mirror just to give myself a silent pep-talk. _He would never look at me the same way Dad does to Mom_ I thought, _I am just to plain for someone as handsome as he is_. The fates had to have it wrong; Caius would never be truly mine.

I walked back out into the sitting room to see Caius sitting in a black leather arm chair. "Are you ready, Isabella?" he asked. Now normally I would have yelled at him for using my full name, but I just couldn't bring myself to care that he did. It just felt and sounded right to hear my full name fall from his lips.

"Yes, I am" I said in a quite whisper, though I know that he could hear me. This time instead of placing his arm around my shoulder, he took my hand and kissed the inside of my wrist. With my hand still in his he led me through the door on the right into his room. His king sized bed had red blankets with black silk sheets and pillows. It also had see-through black curtains hanging around it. A brick fire-place took up half of the wall in front of it, and the two side walls were covered in books. On the back and left walls were two more doors that led to who knows where.

Still holding my hand he lead me over to the bed where he pulled the covers back for me to lay down before he took off my shoes and coved me up with the wonderfully soft blanket. "I am not going to lie to you and say this won't hurt, but I know that it will and I am sorry to cause one as sweet as you such pain but it must be done." Caius said, his eyes shining with an emotion, that I have never seen before, in his their ruby depths. At my nod he kissed my pulse point on the right side of my neck before he bit down and pushed his venom into the bite. He licked the bite mark closed before giving it one more kiss. The last thing I heard before the pain took me under was "I'm sorry my Isabella." Yet another person I would have to stay quiet for during my change was my last thought before I steeled my jaw shut so nothing would come out of my lips.

I didn't know what I was expecting the changed to be like but I was certain that the pain would be intense, though I was not expecting it to be this intense. What I was thinking it would be was tame compared to reality. It took all I had not to scream at the top of my lungs for them to kill me; I think the only thing that kept me from doing so was my family. I could feel a weight on my left hand and every so often on my right as well. Though every time I started to think about what they were, the pain forced me back under. Caius's venom was running like hot lava through my veins, and it was keeping me from thinking straight.

Time means nothing to me now. I have no idea how long I have been burning, but I do know that it was starting to fad from my figures and toes, but the fire in my heart was getting stronger. Slowly the fire moved from my extremities and up into my heart. My heart was now beating as fast as a little mouse's heart running from a hungry cat. _I just hope that this is over soon_ I thought and just like that my heart gave its last beat, and stopped. I slowly opened my eyes to see the dust bunnies floating in the giving off an eight colored rainbow from the lights and the sun that was filtering thought the window. I could still feel the weight on my left hand though it wasn't cold like what I was used to feeling, but the same temperature as what I was. I turned my head to the left to see that it was Caius. What I could see through my clouded human memories with poor human eyes, I could not see him for the beautiful creature that he was. He eyes were still shined like I remembered but there was so much more now.

"Welcome to your new life, my sweet mate." Caius said, making my insides turn to goo and start biting my bottom lip, he than poked my nose making me stop biting my lip and start to giggle. It sounded like bells; _there is no way that that is coming from me_ I thought, "Would you like me to bring in the other?" he asked me.

"Yes please, Caius. I want to see mom and dad" I said taking in the bells again as I sat up at human speed.

"You are going to be miraculous, my Belle" Caius said as he went to the door, taking my heart with him. The further he went the tighter my chest got. _I would just have to speak to him about it later_ I decided.

**AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions. **

**Sugar**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_** no matter how much I wish I did sometimes. Anyway enjoy this new chapter! You get to meet Lilliana in this chapter by the way.**

**Bell POV**

Sitting on the bed that I awoke on, I could not hear the muffled speech in the other room, even if it was just a few feet from where I was at the current moment. They must think that I shouldn't be hearing what they have to say in this conservation, as if it was cause me pain in some way shape or form. I just couldn't shake off the fact that no matter how hard I tried to hear them, I just couldn't. It was like I was human again!

I looked towards the door when I heard someone knocking on one, and I did hear two different sets of feet. I didn't think that it was for this room in particular but the door leading into the sitting room just outside. "Your majesties, Lilliana is here and is waiting for you all in the throne room." A young female voice said. The other didn't say anything but I have a feeling that they wouldn't.

"Thank you Jane, Alec" I'm guessing Aro said to the twins. He sounded like what I remembered but his voice just a little bit off,_ must be the new hearing_ I thought shrugging it off. "Tell her we will be down there in a few minutes" with that order the door was closed behind the twins and there were three sets of steps that could be heard, two had to the twins for they were going away from the door, and the other was walking to the door that lead to the room that I was currently in. As the steps came closer to the door, the tightness in my chest began to lessen, _Caius!_ I thought with a smile.

"Isabella" my blond haired angel said coming over to the bed. I could just melt at the sound of my name upon his lips. Normally I would be made at whoever said my full name but I just couldn't, my name sounded sinful when he spoke it. "You are going to have to wait to see Marcus and Didyme for just a little bit longer," _Where are they_ I wanted to scream at him. "They have gone down with Aro and Sulpicia to meet Mother. She showed up a few days earlier then what she said she would." He held his hand out for me to take, and when my hand was in his I felt the electrical current traveling all through my body, it made me feel safe.

He led me through the now empty sitting room and into the door on the other side of the room. The bathroom, if it could be called that, was like an expensive hotel spa. It had to be bigger than my room at Charlie's and Renee's houses combined. Caius didn't look like the type of man to spend time pampering himself, so he really shouldn't have needed his own personal spa for a bathroom.

He turned on the shower before he came over to me and started helping me out of my cloths, so you don't rip you them he said. Yeah right, he just wanted the chance to get me out of my jeans as soon as possible. "Are you going to join me?" I asked as he stepped away from me and towards the door.

"I will once I get you a change of clothes" he said kissing my check before leaving me in the room by myself. He was back, though, before I was under the spray of the shower fully. "I thought Lilliana wasn't going to be here for another two day." I said as I was washing my hair. It somehow managed to become thicker and longer then when I was a human. _Must be the venom now running through my body_ I thought with a shrug.

"I have no idea why mother is here so early" my angel said as he started to wash my back for me, the electrical current was stronger now that it was his full hand on me. "I have not been able to talk with her yet, unfortunately. Only my brothers and sisters have seen her so far, my belle." He said as he purred and kissed the back of my neck.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pushed up against the wall of the shower with my mate pressed up against me. His eyes shown like burning embers, however, there was an undercurrent of a predatory look burning in the fire. It was obvious that he was the predator and I his pray in this situation, though I couldn't bring myself to mind for he was one sexy predator and had me aching with need just from that look alone. "You are mine Isabella. Mine to do with what I see fit, what I wish and what I want. I will make sure that after today the world will know that you are taken, that you have your mate and he will not let you be taken from his side." He growled out as he attacked my neck with his teeth. If it wasn't for the fact that his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist I would have melted right there on the floor of the shower.

An hour and a very satisfying shower later, Caius and I were finally getting dressed to go down and meet Lilliana. My body was a little bit sore, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck about it, the ecstasy that he showed me was well worth it. He was finally mine fully and I was his, it was just like he said.

He was now standing behind me dressed in all black, from his pants to tie, it was just like the first time that I saw him, as all as all of the times that I saw him while I was human. I didn't like the fact that he chose a floor length black silk dress that hugged to my body like a second skin making his mark on my stand out even more on my neck. The black and red lace bra and panties, however, I didn't mind.

"Let's go meet Lilliana and the others, my queen." He whispered into my ear making me shiver in delight. "They are waiting to see what you look like, as well as the fact that they have missed you dearly over the last three days." My savior said holding his arm out for me to take. With my arm in his he took me out of the spa like bathroom and slowly started to lead me towards the throne room, not only my family were waiting for me but also the woman that I was most scarred to meet, if the paintings of her were anything to go by, Lilliana.

"I don't care if she is changed now, Marcus! The Cullen's left a human with the knowledge of our kind! They will be punished Aro!" I heard a woman with a very old accent, which I couldn't place, hiss out. I could tell that I have never met, so that meant the owner of the voice had to be Lilliana. "You know that I have never cared for those animal drinkers. In fact there are only two reasons why I have not destroyed them myself. The reasons just happen to be the facts that you are friends with that coven's leader, and the major travels with them. They gave him a way of life that stopped him from feeling the pain of all those that he killed, for that reason and that reason alone I will forever be grateful to them." She was just talking now, and I could tell that she was friends with this major person whoever they are. Though the only vampire that I know, who traveled with the Cullens, that could feel the emotions of others was Jasper. Could he be the major that she was talking about?

"Stop thinking so hard, little one." Caius whispered in my ear, once more, derailing my train of thought. "Do not be worried." With that said he opened the heavy looking wooden doors, I knew that a human would not be able to open it, that lead to my future.

The throne room was still like I remembered but there were now three more thrones behind the ones that the kings would sit on. They were the same as the others, however they were just a more ornate and more feminine.

There standing in the center of the room was a female that had long black hair and a small leather outfit that barely covered what needed to be covered, and the outfit itself left enough room to fight in if need be. That is when I saw the marks covering the backs of her arms and legs as well as her sides and back. The crescent shaped marks that proved that she could fight, that she has in the past and came out vicious while her enemy's lost their lives. Those were just the one that tried to get her while her back was turned.

"Welcome back mother" my mated said with a small smile on his face. "How have you been all these years away from us? What have you been up to?"

The woman turned around and her furry slightly vanished when her eyes landed in my mate. If it would have been any other female, than this scarred up one that was looking at us, I would have tried to kill her just for looking at him the way that she did. He is mine and not else's! The only thing keeping me from doing so was the fact that my instincts were screaming at me to hide from her and hope that she wouldn't try to kill me. If I thought that the scars that were covering her back were bad they were nothing compared to the ones that were covering her chin, neck, and chest.

When her cold red eyes landed on me her furry was back with a vengeance and I moved to be behind Caius, trying to keep her from seeing me even if it was too late. "Newborn" was all she said, and she didn't even just speak it she hissed it out, as she moved to stand before Caius and myself before she mentioned for him to move, which he did without much thought it seemed. "She doesn't look like much, does she? Though she does have an ability." She said circling me like the predator that she is. _Now I know where Caius got that predatory look from,_ I though.

"Mother don't scare her." Dad said from his throne where mother sat and he was standing beside her. "She has only just awoken and you are between her and her mate, don't be surprised if she attacks you." I stood there looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. _I would lose my life if I were to attack her, or if she would want to fight me for real._ I thought for I knew that I would rather run from her then fight her.

"Oh please" Lilliana scuffed in my direction as she started to walk towards uncle Aro. "She has no fight in her," that being said caused the witch twins to laugh at. _Great not even a day into this life and I have people thinking that I am a joke_ I thought, _Though she does have a point, I don't want to fight anyone unless I have too, and I do not think that I have to fight her._ "Not that I don't blame her for not wanting to fight me, hell if I were her the gods would see me running from one as scarred as myself. However, I do have to hand it to this young one, she is tame. While I admit that it is different, I like how calm she is. She is not like most Newborns I have met; they attacked me without a second thought, once they deemed me a threat to their lives. They were, naturally, killed right after they did so of course." She said with a sick and sinister laugh. "You better be happy that you are lucky enough to be the mate of my favorite child, I would have killed you simply because you look like a scared little puppy away from its master for the first time in its life." Her eyes snapped at me, making me flinch at the coldness I saw in them.

"So tell me mother," Uncle Aro said taking her attention off of me and onto him, with a thankful smile I walked over to where Caius was sitting, he promptly pulled me onto his lap soon after, causing a few giggles to come from the female guard that were in the room. "Are you going to be staying for the ball?" he asked.

"I don't have anything that you would approve of to wear to this ball of yours to honor the three queens." Lilliana said with her head tilted down as if she was ashamed of it. "I was planning on just seeing all of you for a few short days then leaving before any outsider knew that I was here." _Was she really that worried about others knowing about her existence in our world_ I thought looking at my mate, only to see him looking sad about something, but what was he sad about?

"Mother, you have not been home in a long time," My dad told her. "Stay for a while, we have missed you dearly." If it wasn't for the fact that I have heard my dad speak, so I knew his voice, or the fact that I saw his lips move, I would not have believed someone saying that he, my dad and one of the three vampire kings, was practically begging for the female in front of us to stay.

I could see that she was slowly giving in to the wishes of the others, and I did not even know her. It is because of that, that I was not shocked when my mate started trying to get her to stay as well. "Mother, I know that you are curious about my belle. Stay so that you can see how she will grow into this life, stay so that I finally have a challenge when it comes to fighting."

With that said I saw her give into her three children. "Fine, if it would make you all happy I will stay." She said with a laugh. "Now Caius get your mate a human, she has to be thirsty." She finished as she started to walk out of the room with Jane and Alec following her.

**AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions. The internet is down at my house so I am posting this for my school… I have the next chapter if both my stories stared but I don't know when I will get around to posting them, sorry.**

**Sugar**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_** no matter how much I wish I did sometimes. Sorry that it took so long to get out but I was having a major case of writers block, sorry again. Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

**Bell POV**

No matter how long I stay around Caius, I cannot get over the fact that he is all mine, and mine alone. He is truly an angel, though one that can be a savage at times. I have found out through the last couple of days that no matter how savage I heard that Caius could become, Lilliana could be and is worse than him. Even if I have not seen much of her, or Jane and Alec for that matter, much over these last few days. Some of the things that I have heard about her have been pretty disturbing. With each and every one of them ending with someone being ripped apart by her for something small like staring at her wrong.

"_You know that I have never cared for those animal drinkers. In fact there are only two reasons why I have not destroyed them myself. The reasons just happen to be the facts that you are friends with that coven's leader, and the major travels with them."_ Her haunting voice went through my head. If she has admitted to not killing a coven was because of a single person, what would she do if she didn't like anyone in the rule breaking coven?

"What has you thinking so hard, my daughter?" Father said as he and Mother entered the section of the garden that I currently found refuge in, if only for the time being.

"Letting your thoughts get away from you, that has always been a habit of mine as well," Mother said wrapping me up in a hug as Dad looked at us with a smile on his face. "I have learned that the more you think something bad would happen in the end, the more you will hate the results of your thoughts." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and pulled away.

"So tell us, what is on your mind?" Dad said as mom looped her arm in his left and he held out his right arm for me to take, which I gladly took without a second thought.

I took a few seconds to question if I really wanted to answer that question, but in the end I figured that it would probably be for the best. "What stops Lilliana from killing all vampires in the world?" Though by the look on mothers face made me question if I should have asked it again. _This is his maker that I am questioning, he won't tell me the answer,_ I thought. "Never mind you don't have to answer that question." _Might as be ready for the yelling to start happening because of the question._ I thought looking down at the path that we were on.

"Daughter," Dad started "You forget that she was from a time when it was nothing just to kill a tribe member when they question the word of the leader." That was a shock to the system; it was definitely something that I was not expecting. "Now to answer your original question, what is stopping her? That would be because she only kills those that either try to kill her first or go against the word of we, the leaders."

"She is not as heartless as she wants others to think." Mother said as I started to hear laughter just a little way away. "She does have a softer side, but for some reason or another she only lets Jane and Alec see that side of her." She finished as we saw the three that we were just talking about sitting in the gazebo in the center of the garden. Lilliana was sitting on the floor with the twins' heads in her lap as she was slowly playing in their hair.

"Hello mother, how has your day been?" Dad asked never once letting go of mother and me. I gave a slight curtsy in her direction, showing her that I knew that she was in a high position than me, in both age and the fact that she was the maker of my mate, father and uncle.

"It was fine until you three showed up here." She said but she didn't stand or stopped playing in the twins' hair. The twins just stayed laying down and let out a small laugh at the older female. "Aro is looking for you Marcus. He said something about a coven needing to be punished for something or another. I can't remember what he said that they did but I think he said something about a child that was created by the coven leader."

"Well than, this is where I leave you two." Father said before kissing mother on the lips, and me on the check. "I will leave you as well mother." He said putting his attention back on the scarred female, and inclined his head in her direction. "All of you remember that the ball is going to be tonight so the other covens will start arriving soon." He finished as he started to walk away for the five of us. "Do be conscious of all new comers to our home."

"I do believe that Sulpicia wants to see us in her room to get ready together," Mother said taking my hand and pulling me away from the witch twins and the savage. _ No don't think like that_ I told myself. _Uncle Aro is found of Jane and Alec, for some strange reason, and my angel is Lilliana's favorite of the three brothers._

"So mother what do you think of the new queen?" I heard Alec ask the dark haired woman, followed by a bell like sound of someone giggling, most likely Jane. I did not hear the response to the question though, but I could guess that she does not like me. _It's for the best that I didn't, even if I wanted to,_ I thought looking down at the ground. _I will never have their respect, _I thought as I stopped walking. _I don't deserve Caius, and I will always be second best in his eyes,_ I turned and started running to the rooms that I shared with my mate.

By the time I got to the shared quarters my mood turned for the worse. It started with me thinking that I was not good enough to be a queen or to be mated to my angel, to self-hatred for falling in love with a man that would always be better than me in everyone's eyes again. _Was I doomed to never being good enough in everyone's eyes, _I thought,_ why do the gods hate me?_

I walked to the mirror in the bathroom just to see what everyone sees me as. My eyes were now red, and would forever be that color, unless I would start to drink from animals but the thought caused me to gag. Though I have to say that the color was brought out even more because of my ivory skin that so much lighter than what it was when I was a human. My lips were also red as if they were stained with freshly split blood, but they were the same as when I was human, just with a little more fullness. I was about an inch taller, but my bust was the same small B cup. My hair was now to the small of my back, and was now the color of the starless night with molten gold running through the length of it. My waist was now smaller and my hips now just a little wider giving me the hourglass figure that most women would give their souls for.

I was still nothing in comparison though to my mother and aunt Sulpicia, they were perfect and I was just a defect. I couldn't fit in as a human, why I would expect to fit in as a vampire I didn't know. I was cursed to forever be different than the other females of my race. _My belle_ went through my head in Caius's voice causing a shiver to run down my spine. _He must think of me as just a little bit pretty at least,_ I thought. However there was a voice in the back of my head saying "he only calls you that because of the mating mark that he put on you." I tried to let that thought go but the more I thought about it the more it made since to me, it made me realize that I would forever be nothing to him. He was perfect and as so he should have more than me.

"No one would ever want you, you foolish little girl." I said to my reflection in a whisper so as not to let the others know what I was saying to myself as they could no doubt with vampire hearing.

"Renee was never there for you. Hell you were more of her mother than she was yours. Eventually she chose her new husband over you to go traveling with his baseball team, and sent you to Charlie." I said as I wrapped my arms around my body.

"Charlie chose his friends over you whenever he had the choice. He left you every weekend to go to La Push and you stayed at home cleaning and cooking for when he returned home. He wanted you to be with Jake so that he could say that he was now related to his best friend. He didn't care that you knew nothing good would ever come from that union." My throat was now tight and my ruby eyes now shown with venom tears that would never fall.

"The Cullen's even left you the first chance they got. They left you when things got just a little too dangerous of you to be with them. Hell they left knowing that Victoria was still around, and they didn't care that she wanted to kill you for Edward killing her James." My shoulders were now shaking as I started to dry sob. "It is only a matter of time until Mother and Father tell you to leave, and the rest would follow their lead without second thought. You would soon be old news."

"Now you should know that Marcus and I would never leave you, my sweet daughter. Aro and Sulpicia would never let you leave now that they found you as well, and Caius would rather kill himself than let you leave him. You have tamed him my dear and that is why Lilliana doesn't like you." Mother said wrapping her arms around me in a warming embrace, on that I have seen countless mothers do to their children and wished that my own would do to me. It was an embrace meant to calm the nerves of a child. "You are perfect for him, and if you think differently you are wrong." She kissed the top of my head before she pulled away from me.

"You have been wronged by so many in just your twenty years of human life; it is no wonder that you would not see what you have. You have a golden heart, a sharp mind, and a gentle soul that lets you be so kind and caring. What mother and those twins have done to you is not right on any level; do not let them get to you. Come your aunt is still waiting for us to arrive so we can get ready together." She said as she started to pull me again but this time I felt lighter thanks to her words.

We made our way down to Uncle Aro's and Aunt Sulpicia wing and I watched as the paintings went from battles to ones of Uncle and Auntie in different clothing from different eras. Right outside the door leading into the room that we were heading to was his painting of Lilliana. This one wasn't of a woman sitting by a like in the moonlight or a woman ripping a werewolf apart with her beast out to get her newborn child back. This one featured many couples dancing in a ballroom, but the main couple was a woman, Lilliana, and a man, Caius, smiling at each other as they danced the Waltz. My fears were reborn anew at the sight of this painting. _They truly have a close relationship to each other,_ I thought as I winced.

"Worry not about that," Mother said capturing my attention. "That painting was the night that Aro found his mate in Sulpicia." That made since because I could see father dancing with auntie and not mom in the background. "We spent the night changing dance partners so that Caius wasn't alone the whole night and so that Mother got to dance with all three of her favorite children." She gave my shoulder a little squeeze before she knocked on the door.

"You two are late. Lucky we are no needed right at the start of the ball." Auntie said as she pulled us into her room. "What took you three so long? Never mind no time, we have get ready." She said as she was pulled me into her bathroom.

**AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions; it would help me getting the next few chapters out faster, maybe. Kouga's Older Woman, Little-Benzai Ten says Hi and wants to know how you are liking the rewrite of Sometimes Goodbye.**

**Sugar**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_** no matter how much I wish I did sometimes. Sorry that it took so long to get out but my internet is still not fixed at my home so I have to update at school, sorry again. I just want to say this before I get any flames for this chapter, I hate Jasper with Alice so be warned. Anyway enjoy this new chapter!**

**Bell POV**

"Come in and sit down Isabella. We will start with you. Didyme be a dear and put on your dress, after that start your make up and by that time I should be done with her hair and we can switch." Without missing a beat I was in a seat in front of a mirror with Auntie brushing my hair off of my shoulder trying to figure out what to do with the mop that I call hair. "You know dear you have really think hair; I wish that I had your hair." She said catching my eyes in our reflection.

"Stop teasing the poor girl." Mother said coming back in with a light blue trumpet style gown, which had a halter top, on that showed off her curves.

"I wasn't teasing her; I was letting her know the truth." Auntie said before sticking her tongue out at mom causing us three to laugh. "Now what are we going to do with your hair?" She thought for a little while before clapping, and started to curl my hair. "Caius will just love this!"

"I obviously have no say in this matter so I hope you know what you are doing. I will just shut up now." I said picking on Auntie for what she did earlier.

"Ha-ha, that was so funny that I almost forgot to laugh" Auntie said as she started to pull half of my curled hair into a clip and let the rest of it to fall to the center of my back. "Perfect, Didyme be a dear and start her makeup I have to go and put on my dress." With that said she went out of the bathroom and walked into the other room.

"Don't worry my dear; you will look beautiful when I am down with you." Mom said as she started to put on some eye-liner. "You only need a little of this and some mascara." She said as she finished with my makeup. "Now your dress is in the garment bag in the other room." She said as she pushed me out and started with her hair, it looked like she was going to be pulling it up into a french twist. "Did you hear that the Major is here?" she asked me and Auntie.

"Who's the Major, Mom?" I asked while I heard an "I haven't heard that yet," from Auntie in the other room.

"You will see, he will be with Lilliana," Auntie told me as she walked back into the bathroom to do something to Mother.

"Will I ever get a straight answer from you two?" I asked knowing that they would not answer me. The dress that they picked out for me was crimson with cap-sleeves and a sweet heart neckline. It fit every curve of my body and was sleek the whole way to the floor. Also in my garment bag was a pair of silver heals that would add three or four inches to my petite height. I knew, as I was putting them on, that if I was still a human I would never have had the grace or balance to walk in these shoes without falling and breaking something, hell I bet I couldn't even stand in them without hurting myself.

"Mistresses" I heard a female say from the hallway. It was a voice that I have never heard before.

"Yes Chelsea?" Mother asked from the bathroom as she was putting the last of her hair into the neat twist.

"The masters are waiting for you three in the ballroom and have asked Felix and Demetri to walk you three to the room through the back hallway. They will be waiting for you three outside of Master Aro's wing." Chelsea said before I heard her start to walk away.

"Well girls, it is show time." Auntie said walking into the room in a plum mermaid strapless gown. She walked towards the door with mom following after her. This was it, soon the entire vampire race was going to know that the last king has finally found his mate, and I was going to disappoint them somehow, someway.

We walked from Uncle Aro and Auntie Sulpicia's wing of the castle, and true to Chelsea's word Felix and Demetri were waiting for us. It was soon after that, that we were taken down the back path to the throne room so as not to be seen by the guests that were still arriving from all over the world.

"I still don't understand why we are going this way to the party that was intended for us." Auntie asked Felix and Demetri. "I feel foolish going in the back door." She sure had a silver tongue when she wanted to.

"The masters gave us orders that you three are not to be seen until they are ready for you." Demetri said not looking at us from his position in front of us.

"They also told us to tell you that the Cullen's are already here, but they are missing a male and have an extra female with them." Felix said for behind us, I could hear that he was happy about something, what it was I had no idea. It took a minute but it hit me, he said that they were missing a male, who was it? I knew that it couldn't have been Carlisle, maybe it was Edward? He did tell me once that he would not live without me, but that had to be a lie for he did it anyway. Which male was it? And who was this extra female that he said they had with them? "We were told that if they cause any trouble we are to take them down and ask questions later." He said as we stopped at a door. Where that door lead to I haven't the slightest idea but I have a feeling that it lead to the door behind the thrones.

"Thank you for the information." Mom said opening the door and the hallways was flooded with light and music. "We can take it from here boys." She walked through the door and the music soon after that stopped.

"See you soon boys," Auntie said as she too walked through the door and left me alone in the hallway with the two guard members.

"I don't think that I can do this." I said to myself forgetting that the other two that were there could hear what I was saying even if it was as quite as possible.

"Of course you can mistress." Felix said from the left side of me, and I soon felt his hand on my shoulder.

"We have full faith in you," Demetri said from the right side of me. "Now let the world know that you were the one to tame the savage that is your mate." He finished as they pushed me through the door before I could even say thank you for the little pep talk and the little, even if it was short lived, boost to my self-esteem.

Slowly I walked into the room with as much elegance that I could gather. _I can do this_, I thought to myself as I put on an indifferent look one my face. I tried to copy the one that I have seen on the faces of my mate and Lilliana.

Looking around the room I saws father standing next to mothers chair and Uncle Aro in the same position next to Auntie Sulpicia. I did notice that Caius was still sitting in his throne.

Lilliana was standing not too far from the steps leading up to the thrones _God I wish I had her body,_ I thought as I took in her dress. It was a red tube top dress that ended mid-thigh, but it had a black lace cover that was short sleeves and went down to the ground.

Jasper was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her and he had red eyes. _So this is her Major_ I thought in my shock. Now I know why the others always looked like they were walking on egg shells around him. The scars of countless battles could be seen on his neck and chin above his tuxedo. They made one powerful couple, both showing the marks of countless vampire teeth. _What is he doing away from Alice? _I thought,_ I thought that they were mates?_

_Well let's get this over with_, I thought as I made my way to my throne and was met by my angel halfway there. He took my hand, kissed the palm of it and led me the rest of the way to my throne, where he took up the same position as the other two kings. I sat with my back straight and my ankles crossed just like mother and Auntie taught me. Show that you demand respect, is what they told me as we went over this just a few hours ago.

"Welcome everyone on this wondrous night." Uncle Aro stated to the crowd, some were looking at me with interest while others were looking in his direction. "Tonight we celebrate the mating of my dear brother Caius and the lovely Isabella." For a minute all there was, was silence, than the chaos started. Most of the Covens were stunned into silence. The only ones that weren't, were the guard and the Cullen's, the latter were hissing in our direction.

"She doesn't belong to that monster!" Alice shrieked as she hid behind Emmett. "She belongs to us!" _How did Jasper handle her for all those years? At least he is free of her now,_ I thought.

As one unit, Jasper, Lilliana and two others moved from their spots by the steps to behind the Cullens and had them all on their knees with what looked like little effort. The small pixie like women held both Emmett and Rosalie down, while the male that was built like Jasper held Edward. Jasper had both the unknown female and Alice, and Lilliana had Carlisle and Esme.

"Oh now that is a laugh." Aro said as he, father and my angel went to stand in front of the offending Coven, and soon after I had both mother and auntie by my side. "You all left her when she was eighteen."

"Brother, you can't forget that they left her with a nomadic vampire after her, who wanted her dead." Caius said as he kept his sneer on his face. "You should know Carlisle that you never leave a vampire alive if you killed their mate, they will come after you for vengeance." He let out a low growl in said vampires face before pulling back some.

"She wasn't thinking about that when we last saw her." Edward said trying to reason with the leaders of our kind. "She sounded like she was just going to let James go and continue on with her life." He started to struggle against Japers hold, but Jasper held fast and hard.

"All gifts have a way around them young one." Father said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "You, for instance, cannot read past the surface. She could have been thinking of getting away from you on top of thinking of ways to exact revenge against you and your _Mate_" father said and I was shocked that he hissed out the word mate. "And Mary Alice would never have seen anything because she would not have been making decisions to set off one of her visions."

"Bothers, this Victoria is beside the point," Aro said with a wave of his hand. "You, Cullens, have broken one of our rules. You have exposed us to a human, and left said human alive with knowledge that could have destroyed us as a people." He got a couple growls as a response; four of the growls were coming from those that were holding the vampire coven down in front of the leaders. "That alone would be enough cause to kill each and every one of you."

"Though, my mate has told us that it was Mary Alice and Edward that were the main two that pulled her into our world as a human." My mate said as he continued to sneer in their direction. "She also ensured me that two of you tried to drive her away before she found out our secret."

"For those reason we have already decided your fate," Father said as he walked towards Carlisle and Esme. "Edward and Mary Alice you two are sentenced to death may whatever god you believe in have mercy on your souls." He finished as the male that held Edward and Lilliana pulled off the two offenders heads in on swift move. "We are sorry that you had to loss them from your family," He said to the two coven leaders.

"Let's get back to the ball!" Auntie said from my side and in a second Caius was in front of me and had his hand held out for me to take. With a smile to the two females that were beside me, my mate lead me into the crowd to be introduced to all those that was in attendance. He told me that the names of the two that were with Lilliana and Jasper were Peter and his mate Charlotte, and the unknown female that shown up with the Cullens was Tanya from the Denali Coven. He soon led me onto the dance floor and we danced the night away, with us changing who we were dancing with every so often. All in all this night was one of the best nights of my life.

**AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions; it would help me getting the next few chapters out faster, maybe. For Lilliana's dress think of Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, the black cocktail dress, but the lace goes the whole was down to the ground and the bottom layer is red.**

**Sugar**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did sometimes. I just realized looking back at all of my chapters, of this story, that I have been misspelling Bella's name, I kept forgetting the "A" weird I know. Anyway enjoy this new chapter! **

**Bella POV**

"Ah, dear Isabella" I heard my uncle say from behind my mate and I as we were taking a walk through the gardens. "There you are Caius. Mother is getting ready to leave with the Major, his Captain and Charlotte. They are looking for you two." _Why would they be looking for me?_ I thought as uncle started to lead us to the throne room.

"Mother, stop by within the next decade this time." I heard father say getting a giggle out of a female. "We will miss you." _Great now I am making father suffer by not having Lilliana's approval_ I thought.

"Enough of that Marcus, I will see you again you know this." I heard her answer, and a little laugh from her. "Are you three going to come in here or not?" she asked her voice gaining a hint annoyance.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything, mother." My angel said as we all walked into the room and he went into her arms. "At least this time we know that you will be traveling with others and not just by yourself." He said as he took a look at Jasper, Peter and Charlotte who were standing just a ways off from her.

"It's good to see you again Bella." Jasper said to me with a heavy southern accent. "It is even better knowing that you didn't take the asshole back into your life." He finished as he pulled me into a hug. "You will always be my sister, thank you for telling the truth and helping me be free of the pixie." He whispered in my ear.

"I thought that you two were mates." I said as I pulled away from him, not because of his scars but because I had to see his eyes to get the full story.

"You know how we met in Philadelphia about fifty or so years ago, what you didn't know was that we were just together so that we wouldn't be alone." He smiled down at me and I heard an "I never liked that pixie bitch" from Peter in the background. "I know you didn't, Captain. Anyway, we both knew that it would be a while until either one of us found our true mates. We figured that we could just let go of each other when the time was needed, but I was too blinded by her emotions to see that Lilliana was the one for me." He finished looking over his shoulder at the female, and I could tell that he was happy with her. _So that is why he had no problem with Alice's head being ripped off of her shoulders,_ I thought smiling at him.

"I'm happy for you, Jasper." I said to him knowing that he knew that I was speaking the truth.

"Isabella," the female that was known for hating me said as she came up beside her male. "I thank you for helping my Major. You may not know this but you gave him hope. After he attacked you on your birthday, he felt that you didn't resent him for it, and it was because of that instance that Mary Alice released him and he got back on his path to me." She gave me a smile and a quick hug. "I know that you may not have the inner beast that my Major, Caius or even I have, but know that everyone needs someone to keep them grounded as the humans say." She said as she stared to laugh. _Did she just accept me as Caius's mate?_ I thought.

"Thank you mother," Caius said as he wrapped his arms around my middle. "I look forward to seeing you again soon." With that said the four vampires left. "I wonder when she changed her mind about you?" he looked down into my eyes and smiled. "Oh well we will never know with her, she is a void after all." He looked back up at the others that were still in the room with us.

"Of course she is my bother." Father said from his throne. _What do they mean, 'she is void'?_ I thought. My confusion must have been visible on my face for he looked at me and I saw a flash of something go across his face, it was too quick for me to process. "It is her gift. She cannot be seen nor heard nor can you smell her when she is near, it is like she is not there at all. The only time that you know that she is there is if she wishes you to know that she is. That is what it means to be a void." He explained to me.

"But I could always sense her nearby." I said with even more confusion in my voice. _Her gift is too confusing_ I thought and I know that if I was human I would have been on the verge of getting a headache.

"That would be because your gift blocks out hers. You are a shield of both mind and body, she attacks the mind making it seem like she doesn't exist, and you are made to cancel each other out. She is you greatest weakness and you are hers." Uncle said from by the door.

"Enough of that, now that you are officially a Queen of our world, what do you wish to do?" My mate asked as he nuzzled his mating mark on my neck. "We can do anything that you would wish, the sky is the limit."

"Can we just stay here for a while? I wish to get a stronger grip on all that has happened to me over the time that I have been here." I said as I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest. "I also want to make sure that my newborn emotions are under control."

"Of course we can my _belle_." He said as I could hear the laughter in his voice so I smacked him upside that head without even lifting mine. "What was that for?" he asked.

It was my turn to laugh at him. "Don't laugh at me then and we won't have a problem." I said as I started to walk away from him only to be swung onto his shoulder and before I knew it we were out of the throne room and in our room. "You better be happy that I love it when you go all caveman on me, even if it is at the most random of times." I said getting a growl out of him causing me to laugh. "Yeah growl all you want but I know that you wouldn't change me for the all the gold in the world." I said this time getting a chuckle out of him.

I could get used to this life. I don't have to worry about being taken away from my love, I don't have to worry about my love leaving me, I don't have to worry about greeting death because of age and I don't have to worry about Edward.

**AN- I hoped you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. That is it, this story is done. As for my other story it is on hold until Little-Benzai Ten writes the lemon for it, but I have the final chapter done for it as well.**


End file.
